


School Attack

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet and chaotic towards the ending, Fluff, Johnny is star struck, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, School Attack tv program, Sehun and Taeil cute together ngl, Sweet Ending, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Taeil signs his high school up from the popular tv program; School Attack.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Ji Hansol/Qian Kun, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Oh Sehun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, a little of taeten
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a year and a bit ago.  
> Things to know-  
> Johnny and everyone in nct127 is their real age so Johnny is 24 and so on.  
> But Taeil and Hansol are 19, Ten and Kun are 18, Jaemin and Jeno are 16, Lucas is 17, and Chenle is 14.  
> so ye Taeil and Mark are the same age but since Taeil's birthday comes first he's older you get it, good.

Taeil's Pov

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. It's thrilling sound piercing my ears. I slowly open my eye's blinking them a couple of times as the light eliminates off the window and onto the walls and ceiling.

I don't move a muscle, as I stare up at my white ceiling. The alarm still going off next to me on my mahogany colored end table beside my bed. I sighed taking my eye's off my white washed ceiling and turned my head glaring at my alarm clock.

"Moon Taeil, you better get up right now you are going to be late for school!" I hear my older sister Moonbyul yell from downstairs. I sigh again, clicking the button on top of the off grey alarm clock and sit up on my bed.

"It's Monday" I frowned. "A whole weekend of doing nothing, just my luck" I rolled my eye's at myself and got up from my bed, slipping my slippers on that was right beside my bed. I groaned slouching myself as I feel the tiredness already sucking me in deep. But I ignore it--- for now at least, and make my way towards my door to get ready for the day.

After getting ready, and making my bed back up I make my way downstairs finding my mom in the kitchen finishing breakfast and my dad slouched over on his recliner snoring like no one's business. I chuckled as I sat down at the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

"Where's Moonbyul?" I asked titling my head to the side. "She already left" My mom answered with a small shrug. She went to a university on the other side of the city. And assuming she went to morning classes today I didn't think nothing of it.

I always loved these quiet and peaceful mornings. Knowing that right after I walk out that door things wouldn't be so quiet anymore. But what could I say that is a way of life from where I'm from.

"Have a good day at school, honey" my mom smiled at me leaning across the breakfast nook and giving me a small peck on my cheek. Oh how I love my mom. She has always supported me, from when the time I was 3 and told her I wanted the new Barbie that just came out instead of a the G.I Joe action figures that all the other boys in my grade played with for Christmas. She didn't judge me, she went out and bought me the prettiest Barbie of them all. Or the time when I was 9 and told her that I wanted to be a singer when I grew up, she smiled at me and told me that I would become the greatest singer to ever step foot on this earth. And the time when I was 13. I was scared, frightened that my mother would hate me, that she would never look at me the same again. It was that day on my 13th birthday that I came out to my parents. My dad smiled at me and gave me a pat on the back while my mother whisked me into her arms and hugged me so tightly I thought I would die. She was so happy that I had opened up to her and trusted her enough to tell her my deepest secret. I've always learned from my mom to chase my dreams and never let anyone keep me from being me.

"But mom" I groaned wiping my face where she just kissed me at. I'm 19, but she still treats me like her little baby. "No butts, mister" she laughed and I shook my head. "Now leave before you are late for the train" she told me giving me a kiss in the same spot before leaving the kitchen and going into the living area.

I smiled as she smacked my snoring dad with a newspaper and he busted up "what whats wrong" he frantically said wailing his long limbs around. I always wondered why I was so short compared to him and my mom. They were both fairly tall but when I look at my granddad and how tall he was I assumed I just got it from him.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled throwing my book bag over my shoulders and stepping into my black and white vans.

"Have a good day, son!" My dad yelled. I nodded my head and went on my way towards the train station. It wasn't that far from my house compared to when I always wake up in the middle of the night because of it's loud horn. I didn't mind though, it was easy transportation, and I was used to it. While using the train I could save up my money for important things like... Nct127 concert tickets or maybe I don't know deodorant.

"Hey, Taeillie" I heard my best friend Kun said. I looked up from the ground to see him leaning against a wall like he usually is with that big smile on his face. "Hey, Kunnie. How was your morning" I greeted standing beside him and leaning my head on his shoulder. He was only a little taller than me which made me happy. He couldn't tease me for being short because we were almost the same height.

"It was good" he replied monotonously but then he turned his head to the side and beamed another smile towards me. "Guess what I found out?" He asked eyes sparkling with glee. "That your brothers Yukhei and Chenle are getting shipped off to boarding school?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, but I wish. So NCT is coming back" he chirped running his fingers through his golden brown hair. I had already known this though.

"I know I'm so excited. SM is being the stupids that they are wont tell us the comeback date though, can you believe that?" He looked at me and smirked "Okay don't answer that. But they said this come back was going to be full mystery" I sighed kicking a rock in front of my foot. Kun patted my head. "It's okay little one" Kun said laughing as I pouted at him.

"Come on the train is here" he giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the train. As the nice students we are we never sat down in the seats on the train. One, to let the elders sit down and Two, so that we wouldn't miss our stop because of falling asleep.

But there was some cases of Ten our other friend, falling asleep while standing up and Kun and I had to drag him off the train while he snored lightly in our arms. It was fine since he's cute and all.

I peered around the train. It was quiet today. A little unusual but I guessed it was because of the foggy weather that was out today.

There was some new posters on the walls of the train advertising liquor, cigarettes, and other things that I would never ever be buying. So I put my attention towards my phone. Turning on the phone I smiled at my wall paper. It was a cute little picture of Jaehyun, Mark, and Johnny. I cooed at Mark as he scrunched up his nose like he always does. He was just so adorable.

I unlocked it and went through some apps. Finding nothing that interested me. I go on weibo and see if anyone had gotten more information for Nct's new comeback.

The first thing I see when the browser loads in is...

**'HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF. YOUR SCHOOL BEING SURPRISED BY YOUR FAVORITE IDOLS?**

**WANT TO MEET YOUR FAVORITE. IDOL GROUPS OR SOLO ARTISTS?**

**SIGN YOUR SCHOOL UP NOW FOR KOREA'S NUMBER ONE IDOL SHOW, SCHOOL ATTACK!'**

I gasped out loud reading the pop out on my phone. School attack was one of my favorite shows to watch. I always loved how the students would wail about their idols being in front of them and they compete against the idols for something. It always looked fun, but I never considered signing up for the show.

Since I go to an all boy's school the show rarely picks an all boy's school. If they had a girl group on their show they'd pick a unisex school or if they had a boy group they wouldn't even think about sending them to an all boys school.

I shrugged my shoulder's about to click away from the pop up until my phone suddenly gets snatched out of my hand.

"Oh we should totally do this" Kun screeched, you could definently tell he was Yukhei and Chenle's brother at that moment.

"Why we aren't going to win anyway we go to an all boy's school" Kun pouted at me and gave me back my phone. "It's worth to try though. You never know" I rolled my eye's at him. "You are just saying that because you want Red Velvet to come" I yawned. He smiled and lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"If they came I bet your gay ass would start dancing to Power up as soon as the beat started" I shrugged and flipped my hair. "Of course I would. Have you heard that song it's so good" Kun laughed and patted me on the back. "Then sign up I want to dance to Power up too."

"Why don't you sign up then?" I asked questionably. He tucked a piece of his golden brown hair behind his ear and smack his lips at me. "You saw it first" he chuckled. The doors of the train opened and Kun dragged me off of it while I started to contemplate why I'm still friends with this man. The man that everyone thinks is calm and productive. But is really the exact same as his little brothers.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil finally gets instigated enough to sign the school up for School Attack.   
> Also Nomin is cute I love them.

** Taeil's POV **

"Come on were going to be late!" Kun yelled in my ear. I rubbed my ear as he continued to drag me to the school ground. "Yeah right. You just want to see your boyfriend before school" I muttered. He turned his head to give me a quick glare. I rolled my eye's at him as he let go of my hand and ran towards a tall blond boy by the gates.

"Hansol" Kun yelled running into the arms of his boyfriend. "Hey Baby, how was your weekend?" He asked in his usual quiet but deep voice.

"It was boring without you" Kun pouted snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's chest. I stood next to the couple shifting my weight on my left leg awkwardly. "Well you have me now" Hansol said pecking Kun's forehead. I coughed trying to get their attention but to no avail. I left the two lovebirds in search of Ten. I saw Ten and Jaemin at our usual table and went to go sit down.

"Hey boys" I said sitting down next to Ten with a big smile on my face. "Hey, Taeil-hyung" Jaemin mumbled as he chewed on his breakfast burger. I ruffled his hair and flung my backpack under my foot. "Where's Jeno?" I asked, he was always here with Jaemin. If he wasn't talking he would be cuddling into Jaemin so it was kinda shocking he wasn't here. "He over slept. He'll be here soon" He gulped and continued eating his breakfast.

"Where's Kun?" Ten asked before he slapped himself lightly on the forehead. "Why did I even ask that? Of course he's probably sucking faces with Hansol" He chuckled taking a sip of his orange juice. "We were not sucking faces!" Kun yelled sitting down on the other side of me, Hansol sitting next to him. Hansol chuckled and pecked his boyfriend on his cheek. "You hungry, baby" He asked Kun. Kun nodded his head adding puppy dog eyes while he was at it. I almost puked at the way he was acting. I guess it was cute, but it was too cute for my liking. "I'll be right back" He scrunched his nose getting up and leaving for the line.

"Woah, hyung your in deep" Ten laughed spitting out most of the orange juice he drunk. "Ew, gross" Jaemin grumbled moving his food out of the way.

Hansol came back to the table with a sluggish Jeno behind him. Jeno slugged himself over the bench next to Jaemin and cuddled into him. There was too much cuteness right now at our table. "I'm going to head to class first" I smiled getting up from the bench and waving at the guys.

\--

After the classes were over and the additional 2 hours of study time that students were obliged to take on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Me and the boys decided to hang out at my house. And after leaning against the train walls and being smudged against Ten for half an hour we finally made it off the train and headed towards my house.

"Taeil-hyung, I think you should sign up for it. Who knows you could get picked" I shrugged at his suggestion. "There's no way in hell" I groaned as we made it to my house and I unlocked the door. "Moon Taeil you better stop using that language in my house mister!" My mother yelled from some where in the house. Everyone started oohing, I rolled my eyes at them. "Yes, mother! Also my friends are over we'll be in my room" I yelled back at her.

"What are y'all even talking about?" Jeno asked plopping down tiredly on the floor at the base of my bed. "School Attack" Kun replied sitting down on my bed and pulling Hansol into his lap.

"Oh you should totally sign up for that, hyung" Jaemin snickered sitting down next to Jeno. I groaned. "Why should I? Why don't you do it or you do it?" I said pointing at Kun and Jaemin.

"Because if our school does get picked they always say the person's name who signed their school up and gets cool stuff" Kun said nonchalantly. "Then you could go onstage with the group or whoever and show them your gay power" Ten continued and pumped his fist in the air at the last word.

"I don't have gay power. I'm an awkward gay" I mumbled sitting down in a criss-cross position at the foot of my bed. "Just do it. It doesn't hurt to try" Jeno's muffled voice came from Jaemin's shirt. "Fine, Fine" I whined getting up from my bed and going to my desk to where Ten was sitting at and took my laptop from behind him. After going to the school attack website and clicking application, I looked at all the processes that I had to go through and put all the information in.

-

** School Attack **

Are you seeking to have the opportunity to have your school win the chance to appear on School Attack? If so sign your school up below!

**Privacy**

**Please enter your personal information to confirm your participation.**

Your participation will be emailed directly to the production team, and we will contact you via your mobile phone.

 **School's Name:** _Hyowon Boy's High school_ (I picked a random name)

 **School's Address:** _129 Sanhyuk ave._ _Seoul, South Korea_

**School's Zip code:** _100-127_

**Participant's Name:** _Moon Taeil_

**Date of Birth:** _June 14, 1999_ (I made Taeil, Hansol, Kun, Jaemin, and Jeno all younger)

 **Mobile Number:** _####-###-###_

 **E-mail:** _MoonTaeil01@weibo.com_

-

I contemplated hitting the participate button. I don't want to go through all this trouble. I'm a senior in high school for heavens sake I don't have time for this. "Stop thinking, hyung and just do it." I sighed and hovered over the button. Looking away from a split second I pressed down on the key pad and closed the laptop. It felt like I was applying to my dream college or something. But really I had signed up for a pointless tv program that I knew I wasn't going to get in. "Done! Yah happy" I hissed plopping down on the floor. "Good job Taeillie, I'm proud of you" Ten said pinching the bridge of my nose.

The rest of the day we all watched a movie. Me trying to get my mind off the show and all the couples huddled in my room at the moment. Ten had fell asleep with his head on my lap and Jeno and Jaemin left earlier because of their curfew. Hansol and Kun were passed out on my bed. I groaned at everyone asleep. Taking Ten's head off of my lap I cut off the light and laid down next to Ten falling asleep. Probably snoring loudly with all the stress I had piled up that day.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyi: theres a little smiget of smut at the end from kunsol srrs.

** Taeil's Pov **

It was Wednesday and I haven't heard nothing about School attack picking a school yet. I know it's supposed to be a mystery and stuff but by the third Wednesday of the month. The same week that they shoot, they always notify the public that they had picked the school that would be appearing in the new episode that month.

They should of notified everyone by 2 o'clock but it was now six and no word. Me and Hansol were sitting in the class waiting through the obliged study session we had to do every other day. Hansol sat next to me scribbling doodles down on his text book while I was on my phone scrolling through SNS. I don't know why we even had to stay after school to study, no one even studied. Most of the time the teachers weren't in the classroom so we could do whatever we wanted. I heard Hansol drop his pen on his textbook and groan from beside me.

"You want to go to grade 11 class?" I asked him as he started to look around the classroom in boredom. He looked over at me and nodded his head. We both got up and grabbed our bags, like I said the teachers are never in the classroom. Most would leave anyway after the final bell, but since we are _good_ students we would stay and let our lives rot away in the classroom. After Hansol finished packing up his things we went to the door and checked if no teachers were roaming the halls, and then we made our way downstairs to Ten and Kun's classroom.

When we got there and slid open the door we heard a shriek coming from Kun and a half a second later Hansol was on the ground with Kun on top of him peppering kisses all over his face. I chuckled at Hansol surprised face and made my way over towards Ten. "Howdy, partner" I said in a fake country accent and tipped my head like I had a cowboy hat on my head.

"Nothing much, partner" He replied acting like he was chewing tobacco. "You wanna hang out later?" I asked sitting on top of his desk. "You know I wouldn't miss the opportunity to hang out with my best bud" Ten wrapped his lanky ass arms around my waist and brought my chest to his face. I patted his hair while he mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked and cupped my hand around ear. Ten chuckled lightly making me feel vibrations on my stomach. "I said! What if Loco comes? He just put out a song and like he could hit this." He said the last part smirking. I rolled my eye's at him. "I thought you liked that Bobby kid" He shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't mean I can't look at all the other fishes." He whispered seductively. "Get away from me you hoe" I groaned pushing his head away from my chest. "You love me"I rolled my eyes and hopped of his desk and sat in Kun's seat, Since he wasn't in the class anymore. Probably left to go do some dirty stuff with Hansol. I shivered at the thought of it. And by the look on Ten's face he was thinking the same thing.

"So who do you think tops?" Ten genuinely asked. "Why are you asking me and not them?" I sighed about to take my air pods out and ignore him. "Just answer the damn question!" he yelled. I huffed in frustration. "Hansol no doubt about it" I answered honestly. Ten nodded his head agreeing with me. "Kun could definitely top you tho" Ten told me moving his head to the side to dodge my hand away from his face. "He could top you too" "Anyone could top me I'm fine with that" He licked his lips and I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "Stay away you hoe" I yelled crossing my two pointer fingers into a cross and pointing it towards him. He hissed moving away from the cross and we both started crackling.

"Mr. Moon, What are you doing in my classroom?" Ms. Fei asked pointing a finger towards me. I looked at her with my eyes bulging out the sockets. "Oh nothing, Ms. Fei. I had to drop off um.. This for Chittapon here" I smiled picking up a random paper on Kun's desk and handing it to Ten. "And where is Mr. Qian?" She glared at me. "How would I know that Ms. Fei. I'm not in your class" She hissed at me and pointed towards the door. "Bye ponie I'll see you later" He nodded and blew me a kiss. I quickened my step out of the room when I started seeing red in Ms. Fei's eyes.

-

** Kun's Pov **

"Hurry Hansol, I don't have a-all day" I moaned as he took me deeper into his mouth. My phone started ringing which startled the both of us. He pulled away with a popping sound which made me cum onto his face. Hansol groaned loudly taking a tissue out of the dispenser and wiping his face. "I told you to-" "It's not my fault you stopped" I hissed taking my phone out of my back pocket and answering it.

"Hello?" I answered

"Where the fuck are you? Ms. Fei just came in and is looking for you." I heard Ten's voice on the line. "I'm in the bathroom. I'll be there in a couple minutes" I hissed and hung up the phone. "I have to go baby, we can finish this later" Hansol smirked at me and pecked my cheek. "Don't get into too much trouble baby or I might have to punish you" He said making me shiver. "Yes, sir" I moaned, pulling up my uniform pants and making my way out of the bathroom.

I entered the classroom and seen Ms. Fei glaring at me. I tried not to roll my eyes at her, I had a good guy image to keep but sometimes it was too hard. "Where were you Mr. Qian?" She asked venom pouring out of her mouth at each syllable. "I was at the bathroom, Ms. Fei. Are we not allowed to use the bathroom anymore?" I question biting my lip to hid a smirk. Her top lip shuddered in anger. I winked at her and walked towards my seat and sat down. She didn't say nothing to me after that but I think I ruined it for the whole classroom since she stayed the rest of the time we had making some people glare at me.

"You wanna hang with me and Taeil-hyung after school?" Ten asked as we walked to my locker. "Nah I'm good I already have plans with Hansol" He smirked and turned around on his heals. "Tell Hansol not to get to ruff with you tonight we have dance class tomorrow" I blushed and hit him in the shoulder as he walked away from me. "Shut up!" I yelled at him embarrassingly. He chuckled and started to run down the hallway, probably to go find Taeil. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chap. Really, but ayyye Wheebyul

**Taeil's Pov**

"Taeil-hyung, you ready to go?" Ten asked me as he neared my locker. "Yep let me just lock my locker" I replied closing my locker and turning the key to lock it then taking the key and putting it in my front pocket.

We started talking about random stuff on their way out of the door. I shook my head seeing my best friend being pined down onto the brick wall and making out with his boyfriend. "Definitely a top" Ten muttered under his breath. "My sister said she would pick us up today since her evening classes got canceled" I told the younger when we made it to the iron gates.

"I haven't seen Moonbyul in so long" Ten lent against one of the brick columns that were attached the the gates. "I know she's my sister and I barely see her" I chucked shifting my weight on either side of my legs as the two of us waited for Moonbyul. After a couple minutes a black Chevrolet Cruze pulled up in front of the school's gates, honking immediately erupting from the car soon after. I groaned at my sister, I adjusted my bag around my shoulder and me and the other shorty made our way to the black car. I got into the front while Ten hopped into the back, both of us closing their doors at the same time.

"Seat belts, boys" My sister's deep and raspy voice came from beside me. I had always wondered how her voice was so deep. But what could I say, my sister was unique and I loved her just the way she was. "Aye Aye, Captain!" Ten replied buckling his seat belt and saluting at my sister. She chuckled at him bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she tried not to spit everywhere because of the laughter. "Sis, it's not that deep" Moonbyul rolled her eyes at me and started driving out of the school premises. "So where too, my favorite boys?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road. I shrugged turning to look at Ten. He shrugged back at me which my sister saw from the rear view mirror. She groaned dramatically and moves a piece of her dark brown hair out of her eye.

"I have to go pick up my girl friend anyway. Just figure it out before I pick her up. I don't want to hang out with you dweebs all day" I pouted slightly glaring holes into her skull when she called us dweebs. "What ever jocky" I turned my head to look out the window, and even if I couldn't see her face at that moment I knew she was mocking me.

Ten clapped excitedly from the back seat. "I haven't seen Wheein-noona in so long I miss her" "Hey how come you don't call me Noona?" Moonbyul sulked. The car had stopped and I hadn't even realized that we were already at Wheein's house. "When you start acting like a noona" Ten laughed throatily. I knew without even looking at my sister that she was glaring at me to get in the back seat, so with a loud sigh I unbulked my seat belt, opened the door of the car, got out and then got back into the car but now being in the back seat. "Good boy" My sister smiled, turning to look at the both of us. "I'll be right back don't mess with anything" She warned getting out the car leaving us.

"Siblings amirite" Ten joked, Ten had a younger brother named Kunpimook, BamBam for short but after his parents had split Ten came with his mom to Korea leaving his brother and his dad behind back in Thailand. He only got to see his brother a couple times every year. I really felt bad for Ten knowing that he missed his brother a lot. And every time BamBam comes to visit we always have a big party at Ten's house to celebrate the two.

I patted him on the back lightly. He flashed me his toothy smile and leaned his mop of a mess hair down onto my shoulder. "Wanna go to the mall? We could meet some cute guys" Ten nudged my side trying to edge me on. "Whatever I'm up for some court food anyway" He smiled at me victoriously and we high fived each other doing our little hand shack after. The passenger door opened showing a small girl with a blond bob cut smiling at us. "Hey Wheein-noona" I said happily. "Hey, Taeillie how you've been?" She asked me sitting down in the passenger seat. I shrugged a reply moving my attention back onto my phone, gasping as I got the notification I wasn't expecting but kinda was at the same time.

"Look Ten!" I shouted startling the younger male beside me and the shorter female in the front. I was going to ask where Moonbyul was but I was too excited to form any words. So I just turned my head and put my phone into Ten's face. "Look their definitely coming back. Mark is hiding his hair." I said showing him the selfie Mark had posted on twitter. "And you can see Haechan's shadow casting off the photo. His hair is probably all fluffy by the looks of it" I cooed thinking about Haechan's fluffy hair. Ten rolled his eyes at me and pushed my phone out of his face. " You scared me. I thought you got rejected or something" He said sounding agitated. I muttered an apology and went back scrolling through twitter. After a couple minutes Moonbyul still wasn't back and it was kinda pointless going to the mall now since it was almost 8:30. I groaned sliding down in my seat like a little kid.

"Where is she?" I groaned hitting my head against the back of my seat. "I'm right here don't get your panties in a twist" Moonbyul chuckled getting into the drivers seat. After everyone buckled in we left Wheein's home. Since Moonbyul had took so long Ten decided it was too late and he was too tired to walk around the mall, and since I didn't want to stay home and hear my sister and her girlfriend giggle all night we decided to go to Ten's house.

"Bye guys see you never!" My sister shouted when we got out the car. Wheein waved at us prompting her glasses back up on her nose and the black Chevrolet Cruze speed off down the street. Ten locked his door and we made our way towards his room, greeting Ms. Leechaiyapornkyul on our way passed her to his room. I plopped on his bed tiredly smushing my face into his soft pillows. "Stop your stinking up my pillows" Ten groaned pushing me making me almost fall off the queen sized bed. "You love my scent anyway" I winked pulling the his baby blue blankets over my head making myself comfortable.

"You are lucky your cute" Ten hissed making me chuckle into his fluffy pillows.


	6. 5

**Taeil's Pov**

"Scoot over, grandpa!" Ten yelled from beside me. He grabbed the blanket from my grasp and pulled it towards himself. "No can do, shorty" I mumbled tiredly taking the blanket back and pulled it towards myself, Ten whined in my ear mumbling things that I was too tired to hear. Ten gave up and curled into his sheets, I smiled in victory and smushed my face back into his fluffy pillows.

"Now I can't go to sleep because It's too cold" Ten whined like a baby next to me on the bed. I felt a little bad for the younger boy but not too bad to give up the comfortableness I was feeling at this moment. "Sad. Now let me sleep you dimwit" I groaned smacking my lips together. "I hope you contract syphilis" Ten moaned pushing me off the queen sized bed with the kick of his tiny foot. I landed on the floor with a loud 'oof' sound. "Your so petty, I hope you get aids" I sat up on my butt rubbing the part that I fell on. "No you" Ten grunted moving into the center of the bed and spread his limbs over the bed sloppily.

The door creaked over and I looked at it to see Ten's mom staring at us with a concerned look."Is everything alright boys? I heard a loud sound" Ten faked a snore and she sighed heavily closing the door, I heard her muttering something as she walked away from the door. "What time is it?" I asked mainly myself. I looked over towards his alarm clock and saw it was about five in the morning. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and got up from the floor. After getting pushed off the bed and ruining my perfect position I was in I decided I couldn't go back to sleep. I went over towards the bed and nudged Ten off his own bed. "Is this how you treat your host?" He asked face still planted on his white carpet. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way towards his closet.

Since I stay over a lot I already had a spare uniform here already. "Just get up. We would have to in a hour anyway" I yawned taking my uniform out of his closet and heading towards the bathroom in the hallway. After getting dressed, washing my face, brushing my teeth, and styling my hair I left the bathroom and went into the main living air.

"Hello, Taeil. You are up early this morning" I nodded my head and mumbled a good morning towards her before going to the kitchen and poring myself a cup of coffee. Ten's house was like my second home. And Ms. Leechaiyapornkyul treated me like her third son. I sat next to her at the small round dinner table and sipped at my coffee. "Nice talking, Taeil-ah. and make sure Ten gets up I have to go to work now" She smiled at me and ruffled my perfectly styled hair. I nodded my head "Have a nice day Ms. Lee" She told me to call her for short since I still couldn't get the pronunciation right. "You too" and with that she left out of the door. After hearing her car start and rumble out of the drive way I got up and smoothed out my hair. I walked towards Ten's room and creaked the door open to see Ten still on the floor knocked out. I chuckled at him and went over nudging him in his shoulder. "Wake up, Rainbow" He grumbled smacking his lips together. "No, stop teasing me Yongie" He whined his sleep squirming a bit. My eyes whined and I pushed him hard. "Wake up, fatass!" I yelled in his ear. He jumped up almost knocking me over in my crouched position. "WHAT WHAT!" He yelled looking around his room before relaxing and falling back onto the floor.

"You have twenty minutes before we have to catch the bus" I whispered getting up and leaving his room with a small smirk on my face.

After Ten finished getting ready we headed out the door to the bus stop. "So.. who were you dreaming about?" I asked trying to hide my smirk by biting the inside of my cheek. "I don't know what you are talking about" He said batting his eyelashes innocently. But he couldn't hide the blush that had crept onto his ears. I laughed pinching his ears. "Oh really? Then why are your ears red then hmm?" He shrugged his shoulders smacking my hand away from his blotchy pink ears. "It's cold" He answered simply and tilted his head upwards like those posh Sims. My phone pinged from my pocket but I decided I was too lazy to check my messages since it was probably fatkun asking me where the hell I was. Then it pinged again and I started to get annoyed.

I huffed taking my crappy phone out of my front pocket and looking at what that fatass has to say. I clicked on the notification and it sent me right to it since I'm too old to remember how passwords work.

_**School Attack has picked a school... Are you all ready to find out about the lucky school that got picked? Stay tuned for next Friday when the episode drops.** _

I looked at the message and shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly. "I'll watch it when I have time don't tell me what to do." I snickered pocketing my phone. "What?" Ten asked I shook my head and pointed towards the bus signalling him to get on. Since we were students we had these 'cool' passes for buses and trains so we didn't have to cough up money everyday. Instead we coughed up a lot of money at the beginning of the year to get the student passes.

We sat next to each other in the back of the bus. I was looking around at all the unique people on the bus that had caught my attention. There was one lady who was bouncing a toddler on her knee, The baby was so cute with his or her hands on the glass and it's eyes watching everything pass as the bus moved.

After about twenty minutes we got off at our stop down the street and started walking towards the large mound of bricks. "Hey hyungs" a squeaky voice said from beside me. I looked over to see a boy about my height with a cute lil mop of blond hair. "Hey Lele" Ten said putting his arm onto Chenle's shoulder. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't want to go I want to be with you!" He squealed wrapping his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. My breath sucked out of me and I tapped rapidly on his back. "Chenle I c-can't breath" He pouted at me and let me go.

"You need to go to school" I said sternly. My eyes widened when I saw Kun at the gates. I pulled Chenle and Ten to the side behind some bushes. "Damn, if you wanted me this bad you could of asked me" Ten said in his Sheen from Jimmy Neutron voice. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Chenle your brother is at the gates and you know what will happen when he sees you" He pouted and nodded his head. "Fine I'm leaving, see you later hyungs" He waved at us and left for the other direction. "Now where were we baby" Ten asked smirking at me. I hit him upside the head and moved out of the bush towards school. Ten rubbed his head but followed me towards Kun.

"Someone got lucky" Ten said from behind me. I looked closely at the couple and yes indeed someone did get lucky. Kun was literally glowing, If he wasn't a boy and it wasn't impossible for men to have kids then you'd probably think he was pregnant or something from the amount of glossiness radiating from him. Plus Hansol had hickeys all over his neck. So if you couldn't tell by all the glow Kun had then you got the evidence from Hansol's poor abused neck. Kun went over and neck chopped him.

"Lets go before were late" I chuckled leaving Kun and Ten there to argue with each other as me and Hansol left for our class. I raised my eyebrows at him cheekily but he didn't say nothing.

-

I felt someone nudge me on the shoulder making me groan. I was trying to sleep for Nancy's sake, can I get at least two minutes of quiet time gosh. I sat my head up and glared at whoever was poking me. "What"I snapped glaring at Hansol. He pointed at the wall clock and then mouthed _Lunch time._ Like I care about lunch let me sleep in peace. I rolled my eyes over towards the wall clock seeing it read maybe 11:27 or 11:25 I don't know. I looked back over towards Hansol and mouthed. _Wake me up when it is time then_ I still had a whole 3 minutes until the bell rung I can get some sleep out of that. I laid my head back down into my arms and closed my eyes. For about half a minute until the loud shrieking bell went through my ears. I groaned even louder getting up and me and Hansol walked towards the cafeteria towards our usual table.

I was a little shocked seeing Yukhei sitting down at our table but shrugged it off since he was Kun's little brother after all. I walked passed the table and headed towards the lunch line that was short right now since the bell had just rung. And boy was I starving but I didn't have enough money for a huge meal so I just got a simple leafy salad, _yum_.

After paying for my food I walked back over towards our table and sat down in my usual spot. "Anything new, boys?" Jeno asked shining his cute little eye smile. He still got smacked lightly by Kun since mostly everyone beside Jaemin was older than him. Who is he calling boys? My sister is only allowed to call me that. "Kun and Hans-" Kun stuffed a cut up apple into Ten's mouth closed it for him and made him chew the apple before he got to finish his statement. _My brother is here you dimwit_. Kun mouthed to Ten, Ten shrugged and snatched the rest of Kun's apples. "Kun and Hansol what?" Yukhei asked curiously looking between his brother and his brother's boyfriend. Hansol stared back about to mouth to Yukhei what but Kun grabbed the older boy by his collar and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Well then. I didn't get any sleep because Ten kicked me off his bed" I yawned tiredly cupping my mouth into my hands as I did. Ten kicked me from under the table and I hissed in pain. "Is this how you treat your elders? The disrespect" I groaned rubbing my shin. "Sorry grandpa. I slipped" Ten said smiling. "You guys are boring" Yukhei said twisting a strand of his hair. "And your mentally challenged but I don't say anything" Jaemin said sipping on his milk. "Why you got to do that to me NaNa?" Yukhei moaned sadly and got up from the table leaving the four of us left at the table.

"Oh yeah School Attack picked the school" I mumbled while chewing on my plain piece of lettuce. "Did they tell you what school?" Jeno asked and I looked at him like he was stupid. Ten and Jaemin laughed at the black haired male as he sat there looking confused. "They don't tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise for the school." His mouthed formed an 'o' shape. "What have you never watched the show? Isn't that like your favorite program NaNa?" Ten asked running his small fingers through his ash grey hair. "Nope" Jeno said popping out the p. I shook my head, what has happened to this generation. I remember when I was younger me and my sister would huddle around our big box Tv and watch School Attack. We would laugh when the idol would fall over and try to be stealthy, and sometimes when they got caught they would play it off as no I just really look like so and so and get off scott free without going home. Ahh, _good memories_.

The bell had rung again and I could swear it hadn't been half an hour yet but everyone still got up and through their trash away. I said good bye to the younger peeps and walked to my class solo today since Hansol is probably doing some unsaid things with Kun right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also school Attack is a real korean tv show, hopefully you watched a episode or two to understand the concept.


End file.
